Motor vehicles use a stabilizer bar installed across the frame of the vehicle between the lower control arms of the vehicle's suspension system (see FIG. 1) to control vehicle sway during turns. When a vehicle travels around a curve, the centrifugal force tends to keep the vehicle body moving in a straight line, causing the vehicle to lean outward, i.e., away from the direction of the turn, putting additional compressive force on the outer coil spring and causing the outer control arm to move upward, which carries one end of the stabilizer bar upward. The inner coil spring is placed in tension during the turn as there is less weight on the inner control arm, which lowers the control arm and carries the opposite end of the stabilizer bar downward. Thus, when turning a vehicle, the outer end of the stabilizer bar is carried upward and the inner end is carried downward, causing a rotational or twisting movement of the stabilizer bar. Therefore, the stabilizer bar must be mounted to the frame using a mounting system which allows the stabilizer bar to rotate.
Prior art systems mount the stabilizer bar on the vehicle frame with a U-shaped bracket securing a rubber or rubber like support member having a bore equal in size to the outer diameter of the stabilizer bar. The stabilizer bar, since not a visible portion of the vehicle and needed only for structural integrity, is an unfinished piece of forged metal having a rough and scaly exterior.
When the stabilizer bar rotates within the rubber support member, i.e., during a turn, a "squawk" or other audible noise is produced as a result of the friction occurring between the stabilizer bar and the rubber support. While this noise does not affect the performance of the vehicle, it is irritating to the vehicle owner and results in consumer complaints and increased warranty costs.
In an attempt to eliminate the "squawk," a fabric sleeve has been compression molded in the interior of the bore to provide an interface between the stabilizer bar and the rubber support thus eliminating the "squawk." However, during the molding of the rubber support, the rubber, as a result of compression molding, bleeds through the ports of the fabric allowing a portion of the rubber support to contact the stabilizer bar. While the "squawk" is reduced, it is still present. Further, as the fabric liner wears due to the rough exterior of the stabilizer bar, a greater amount of the rubber comes in contact with the stabilizer bar, increasing the amount of "squawk" occurring when turning the vehicle and correspondingly decreasing customer satisfaction with the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elastic noise-free mount for use in mounting a stabilizer bar on a motor vehicle.